Cooling systems that effectively cool objects of cooling, such as fluids or devices in a gas turbine engine, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.